


over it

by nereid



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pining, personal relationship trauma disguised as fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: She's gotten over Jack about fifty two times this week already.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	over it

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was written a while ago to fill some prompt, if anyone has any idea which and when, please englighten me, cause I cannot remember

She's over Jack.

(Behavior is measurable, which means you can point to it, numbers in tow, and say, I am behaving, I have done it. I have checked his FB feed zero times since he left, and I don't even know which car he drives these days.)

She's gotten over Jack about fifty two times this week already.

(That is not to say that she doesn't also turns to look at every car that could be his or every car that was his, but that's more instinct than calculation, and math has nothing to do with it.)

There are others, of course. Like new chocolate bars in the supermarket, she finds the ones that have NEW written on them and come in shiny packages and are a subtle variation of their predecessors.

She breaks them, sometimes, and less often, but sometimes, she even lets them break her. Always, at some point, someone asks about her previous boyfriends, and her hands don't shake but she knows it would be more appropriate it they would.

He calls, of course, and not when she would want him to.

Drunk dials to play a song for her. Then nothing for weeks. Then texts her to say a movie reminded him of her and they should meet up.

She doesn't say, _You didn't want me_ , she doesn't say, _You don't get to do this_.

She says, _How about 8?_

She puts on red lipstick, but she smiles less than she used to.

_All my boyfriends are worse copies of you_ , she does say, plays with the straw of her drink. The bar is crowded, but that is not why she cannot breathe.

_You always did have good taste_ , he says and his smile is acid.

All of him is acid.

Her hair is shorter these days, and his is longer. He gets drunk, and she doesn't.

Her blood screams _Why don't you want me_ , and then, softer, _Please, just, please_.

He hears all of it or doesn't hear any of it.

She wants him and he maybe wants her or maybe he never has or he always will.

Probably he doesn't, if behavior is any indication of want, and there are psychologists who will tell you it is and she does not want to argue with them, does not want to argue with anyone, wants --- 

She wants him to want her, moreso than she wants him, if she ever wanted him at all.

Her bones whisper to her muscles,

_please_.


End file.
